Thawed Hearts
by Salathi
Summary: The Greater winter is over and the two sisters quickly discover their feelings are stronger then they ever knew. Meanwhile a great war is brewing throughout the neighboring countries. The roots of this war are buried deep in history and both sisters are shocked to learn that their parents were some of the first casualties. Elsanna, Incest
1. Chapter 1: The Visitor

Hey there peeps, This announcement is the same on each of my stories, so if you have read one you don't need to check the others.

I know it has been FOREVER since any of you have heard from me and there is a couple of reason for that, first is that I got sucked into other fandoms and have been writing stories for them more than these, sorry but I write for fun and go where my imagination takes me. Some of you might be wondering "well where in the hell are these other stories you have been working on." good question, the asnwer is on another account, and that is the purpose of these alerts, which are going on on all of my stories, I am shifting these stories over to my other account which contains my other works, this is for a couple of reasons, first and foremost it will keep these stories in my mind more easily and so may lead to updates to the stories as I tend to jump around between my stories as I fancy, second is to combine my two different fanbases into one and who knows you guys might like some of my other stories.

So to recap, These stories will be reposted under the author Lord Redmoon who IS ME. I hope I don't get any reviews of pm on that account saying I stole these stories or whatever, seeing as I am the same person on both accounts. I hope to caught you guys over there, At first these stories will just be exactly what they are here but posted over on my other account, though I may go back and rehash some parts of these stories before continuing them in the future.

I am currently writing stories for Harry Potter, Naruto, Harry Potter/Warcraft and Frozen stories I don't have a beta for anything but my Harry/Warcraft one at the moment and would love it if there was anyone in betaing any of my stories, just pm me (at Lord Redmoon)or leave a review if you would please :)

I hope to caught you guys over on my new account,

Salathi, now named Lord Redmoon out.


	2. Chapter 2: What is True and Pure

**Author's Note: **Hey there peeps sorry for taking so long with this I found I didn't have a lot of time to sit down and right, plus I had a little mess up when I emailed this to my editor that wasted two days .. This chapter is shorter than the first but I felt it was a good place to end anyways, and at least it is the same length as my average chapter anyways ;)

**Cover Art**: The cover art is a piece made by the extremely talented Boringmu on DeviantArt. And he has plenty of other wonderful pieces (including an absolutely adorable May and Torchic Pokémon piece).

**My Awesome beta reader:** Heroism as he is known on fanficiton has put forth is almighty skill to make sure that this piece of work is free of grammatical errors. He has also had many helpful pieces of advice to improve my writing in general.

**Warnings: **Incest Elsanna (don't like, don't read; simple), smut, and some depressing pasts and current events (BUT A LOT OF FLUFF TO CUSHION IT).

**Disclaimers: **A lot of Disney characters and references to Disney films are included in this story (_Frozen_, _Tangled_, _Brave_, _Maleficen_t, _Snow White and the Huntsman_, _Beauty and the Beast_, _Rise of the Guardians_, _The Little Mermaid_, _Peter Pan_)—and I own none of the characters from these respective works. I do, however, claim some of my own OC characters like Cecilia (Maleficent's older sister), Fredrick (a birch wood treant) and others.

**Thawed Hearts**

Chapter 2: What is True and Pure

}-,-'— (Elsa) –'-,-{

I awoke to complete awareness due to of a soft whimper coming from a beautiful redhead who was the entire world to me. Anna had rolled on top of me during the night and I found myself completely pinned to the floor under her &amp; a pile of blankets. She whimpered again and shook her head against my chest, mumbling unintelligible words in the midst of sleep. I instinctively wrapped my arms around her sleeping body before lifting my head up to kiss the top of her head gently.

"Anna." I whispered and she jerked slightly, mumbling something that sounded close to my name.

"Anna, wake up. It's just a nightmare; there's nothing to be afraid of. I'm right here."

Her next mumbled words were hardly any clearer then the first set. "'S'not a t'mare."

"Not a nightmare?" I asked curiously as I looked down at her. She shook her head and sighed long and heavily before lifting her face from my cleavage.

"It was a good dream," she said. I felt my face flush as her words sunk in. _A good dream; a good dream in which my sister was whimpering. _I could only think of some of my own dreams that I had had in the past.. dreams where Anna broke me to a whimpering, writhing mess under her. _Anna wasn't having a dream like that… surely not… right? _I thought, desperately trying to convince myself before my imagination would run wild with the idea of Anna having a wet dream.. about me.

"Well, regardless, little sister, it's time to get up." I said with my face still flushed as I looked around at my art gallery.

I had expected to be extremely embarrassed showing her all of this, but I didn't. In fact I felt relaxed and content with the knowledge that I had shared it with her. My eyes fell on the black door and I wrung my hands slightly. _Well, certainly not what's behind that door_. I could never show her what was behind that door. I had almost forgotten about it when I left in a rush last night, but thankfully I kept it locked at all times.

Anna noticed my behavior and looked at me curiously then flicked her eyes to the door as well.

"Elsa… what is behind—" but I cut her off.

"We should get going to breakfast. We have a visiting Queen who might already be waiting for us." Anna sighed, giving me a look that told me she would bring it back up later and I bit my lip apprehensively. I got to my feet and stepped out of our nest on the floor, my hand out to help my clumsy sister to her feet. She still managed to trip on a loose fold of a blanket and I didn't even try to hold in my light-hearted giggle. Anna blushed of course. She smiled shyly at me.

}-,-'— (Anna) –'-,-{

Once dressed for the day I met up with my sister outside her room before heading down to breakfast hand in hand. I knew that to her it was probably just a sisterly sign of affection. But for me is was heart-pounding and exciting. Feelings I had felt long ago and thought buried were starting to resurface after seeing all of Elsa's art of me—the proof she thought of me—were giving me hope that maybe, just maybe, Elsa saw me as more than a sister just as I did her. But it was difficult to tell. Elsa was always so reserved, so regal. Saying I have a hard time understanding her emotions would be the understatement of the century.

My mind started to drift into daydreams involving the wonderful woman next to me whom I had dreamt of all last night. I was so distracted that I didn't even notice the heat that started to fill my body. My cheeks warmed and my heart pounded as I thought of my sister under me in bed, writhing around with my name on her lips; but suddenly there was something very cold on my cheek and I jerked back, startled into reality once more.

Elsa stood before me, a worried look on her face as she still held up the hand that had cupped my cheek a moment before. She took a step forward to cup my cheek again and watched me with those deep blue eyes.

"Anna?" she asked gently and I just looked back. Elsa seemed to realize I was lost and clarified herself.

"You didn't respond to anything I was saying and your face is all flushed. Are you alright?"

I nodded vigorously as I tried to think of a suitable explanation. I couldn't very well tell her: _"Oh I was daydreaming of having wild and loud sex with you." _That wouldn't go over very well.

"I…" I started lamely, completely unsure of what to say to her.

When I didn't say anything further, Elsa's eyebrows furrowed together in even more worry.

"Anna if you aren't feeling well, you can just tell me. I can send for the doctor."

I was saved from answering by a musical and enchanting voice a few feet behind Elsa.

"She is not sick, Queen Elsa. She is merely flustered." Elsa jumped and turned to face the woman behind her and I stared in stunned silence.

The woman was beautiful and terrifying all at once. Dressed in a simple black gown, her pale skin almost seemed to glow in contrast. Her black hair fell like a sheet down her back and over her shoulders. Her piecing green eyes were fixed on me with an intensity that had my feet frozen in place—atop her head was a pair of horns, on her back was a large pair of wings folded neatly.

"Queen Maleficent," Elsa said with a curtsy, "I hope your night was restful."

At this Maleficent shifted her eyes to Elsa and I found I could once again move. I mimicked my sister's curtsy a little clumsily as Maleficent replied in a polite tone.

"Yes, it was very pleasant, thank you." Elsa nodded and stepped forward once more towards the dining hall.

"Breakfast is in here. I was unsure what you would eat so I asked for a large variety this morning. If there is something more suited to your tastes, just ask and our servants will do their best to accommodate you," said Elsa in her Queen voice. Maleficent nodded, following her. I followed some distance behind.

Breakfast was a quiet affair. We spent most of it in silence. I did my best to eat with proper manners, though I was sure I looked like a barbarian next to Elsa's perfect table manners. Maleficent contented herself with small bits of fruit and a glass of water as she stared at me almost unblinking through it all. Finally I just couldn't take it anymore.

"Is there something on my face?" I asked, locking my gaze with her and she smirked.

"No, my dear, I am merely interested. I have heard the stories—of how you were frozen yet still thawed. I have never heard of anyone surviving such a curse before. I wonder what made you so special." Before I could reply, Elsa did.

"True love. It was her selfless sacrifice that saved my life and broke her curse."

But Maleficent was already shaking her head.

"No, Queen Elsa, that was not it. If it had been the reason the curse broke, it would have been broken the moment she moved in front of you; but from what both you and Pabbie have told me—that she did, indeed, freeze solid and then thawed after that—had her act to save you worked, then she would never have frozen in the first place." I shivered in fear at the thought. If I wouldn't have frozen, Hans' sword would have swung straight through me. I would be dead and so would Elsa.

"Then what saved her?" Elsa asked in a quiet tone, a look of worry on her face and the slight breeze of cold air hinted at her own fear of the past. I quickly stood and move over to her, taking her hand in mine.

"Hey, I'm still here Elsa. Relax. I'm here and I'm just fine." I gave her hand a squeeze and received one in return as the room started to warm once more. I smiled and watched my sister as she slowly relaxed once more. Once the temperature was normal once more, I gently stroked her cheek and moved to sit back down, though every fiber of my being wished to stay at her side.

"Well, there are many things that can break curses. Some simpler curses sometimes break with just the passing of time; others can be revoked by the caster, or overwritten by someone more powerful. Those are all unreliable ways of doing things. Others can be removed by someone of great power, though any true curse worthy of its name cannot be removed in this way." Maleficent's expression seemed to darken at this and a flicker of some emotion—pain, sorrow or anger; I couldn't tell—flashed in her eyes before she replaced her expression with one of neutrality once more.

"Others can be broken by acts of true love. Still others by acts of pure love; but these only work if done before the curse is in full effect." I was confused by this statement and opened my mouth to speak but before I did, Elsa spoke up, voicing the same question I was going to ask.

"There is a difference? Between pure and true love, I mean? Are they not the same?" Maleficent smiled slightly at this and leaned forward, placing her elbows on the table and waving her hands in the air, golden sparkles forming different scenes in the air above the table.

"There is a difference. A large one, in fact. Both are related, and are very powerful when balanced together, yet they can exist without the other." A scene of a woman lying on a stone table as if dead and a man leaning down to kiss her still form. "A good example of the power of true love was made just over a decade ago in the kingdom of Tabor. Queen Snow White had taken a bite of an apple cursed with death to whoever bit it. However, the magic in her blood prevented just a single bite from killing her. She was in a cursed, sleep-like death, although the true love's kiss of the Huntsman, Eric broke the curse and saved her." The image of the woman awoke and embraced the man after he pulled away from the kiss. Then the image vanished in a swirl of golden sparks before reforming into a different scene altogether. As the image formed, Maleficent looked directly at me.

"It was an act of true love that you were told to perform, or receive in order the break the curse before it was too late, was it not?"

I hesitated at the intensity of Maleficent's stare before I nodded slowly. "Yes, Grand Pabbie told me it would thaw my heart."

"And it very well might have, but we will never know. What you did for you sister was not an act of true love, but, rather, one of pure love. It was selfless, simple; love in its purest form. You acted in a manner that put your sister's life above your own. This is different from the often selfish, complex and passionate love shared between lovers." Maleficent smiled then, but it really was a façade for the sadness underneath and I could see it more clearly then before.

"Another example of pure love was made by a man in this very castle." The image of a man lying on the floor appeared in the golden light with a woman who was crouched over him and crying. "Your cousin, Rapunzel, has an amazing story; one I will not retell for you. That is her right." She cleared her throat. "Suffice it to say that the man she loved was dying and she had the power to save him. If she were to save him using her power, she would then be a slave the rest of her life, her power keeping another alive forever. Eugene knew this and refused to let her be a slave. He took Rapunzel's power away so that she had no way of saving him, and that she would hold value in seeing through those who sought to control her, and in doing so destroyed his only chance at survival. A pure, selfless act—one that put Rapunzel's life above his own." The image showed the man cutting the woman's hair then falling to the ground dead.

"But he lived, right?" I demanded "Surely he did. Rapunzel would have been devastated otherwise."

"He did live, child; or, rather, return to life. But if you wish to hear that story, you must ask your cousin yourself." I frowned in annoyance at this. I wanted to hear the story but then my frown deepened as her words sank in. Our cousin Rapunzel was still here at the castle. She hadn't fled during the coronation and at least I, and judging by the look on my sister's face, Elsa hadn't given her a second thought either, or even realized she remained. I felt immensely guilty for ignoring my cousin in such a manner and planned to find her and apologize as soon as I was able to.

"Even an act of pure love such as yours cannot bring someone back from the dead, though it is a pathway to doing so; so long as the spirit of the one passed has yet to move on." Maleficent continued, smiling slightly. "And believe me when I tell you, Princess Anna, you were dead, just as Eugene was. From what I have learned of the curse both from Pabbie and Elsa's retellings, her magic destroyed your body. It was icy and unable to house a human soul any longer."

I thought for a while the feeling of cold was just from my own shock at Maleficent's words, or perhaps a side effect from my memories of that day; the bone chilling cold and pain I had experienced but as snow started to fall in front of my face I jerked around look at my sister who was curled in on herself, her head on the table and her body shaking. I immediately tried to stand but my chair was frozen to the floor which was completely covered in ice.

"Elsa…?" I asked timidly, glancing back at Maleficent as I spoke. No one else had seen Elsa like this, no one had seen the effect her sorrow had over her powers except for me and I wasn't sure how Maleficent would react.

To my surprise there was a look of pity and what seemed to be understanding on her face but I jerked back as Elsa replied to me.

"I killed you Anna! _Killed_ you!" Elsa screamed, jerking her head up to look right at me, tears streaming down her cheeks and her bottom lip bleeding from how hard her teeth were clamping down.

"Elsa, you didn't mean to do it, and I'm still here. I came back, remember? I came back for you so you wouldn't have to be alone," I said hurriedly, desperate and struggling to get out of my frozen chair to comfort Elsa. The pain in her eyes was cutting me deeper than anything I could remember and I ached to make her pain go away.

"Elsa!" Maleficent's voice rang out firmly and Elsa jerked to look at her.

"You cannot dwell on the past, especially when everything turned out alright in the end. It will rip you apart from the inside out if you don't let it go. But it will not only hurt you, your magic will hurt others if you cannot find a way to forgive yourself." Maleficent said in a calming and steady voice.

"You don't understand the pain, the _fear_ inside me." She whispered in a ragged voice to Maleficent before continuing in a much louder voice. "You don't know what it's like to hurt someone so _precious_ to you—_to kill her_!"

Maleficent stared right back, a flash of her own anger in her eyes but she kept her voice steady and calm. "I do understand… More than you know."

Elsa jumped to her feet, anger replacing her grief and I was stunned. I couldn't align this Elsa with my poised and composed sister; my sister who was always in control was no where to be seen, just this girl of raw emotion and power. I was in awe.

Ice and wind howled behind her like a huge magical cloak in the wind and ice spikes slowly grew from the floor and walls. Her hair was ripped from its braid, pulling into a tangled mess behind her as she glared at Maleficent.

"Oh, really? Who have you _killed_ because of your lack of control, Your Majesty?" Elsa said in a mocking tone. "Who _died_ because you placed a curse on them? Who were you unable to save because you couldn't control _your own_ magic!" Elsa ended with a scream that was echoed by a gust of wind that shook the table and I whimpered as small piece of hail hit me and cut my cheek.

Maleficent didn't answer for a long moment but she did stand slowly and as the silence dragged on a heavy presence seemed to fill the room, and even though the sun was shining brightly through the windows the room seemed to slowly sink into the darkness of twilight. Elsa's magic seemed to be pushed to the floor as the blizzard behind her fell and cracks formed on the floor before the ice broke apart and melted away.

"My wife," Maleficent finally replied in a deadly soft tone before continuing. "The answer to all your questions, dear little girl, is my wife; and not a day goes by that I don't miss her. Your pain is nothing compared to mine, child. The one you hurt—the one you 'killed'—is alive and well. She is _right there_!" Maleficent poked at me as she yelled. "Yet you act as if she is a corpse."

At this, Elsa turned and ran from the room and Maleficent walked over to me but I was already on my feet and running after my sister.

"Your Highness, wait a moment." and even though I wanted to keep moving, my feet seemed to lock in place. I turned to look her surprised to see the face of complete calm once more fixed in place. "When your sister calms down, please tell her that I took no offence from this morning and should she have need of me I will be staying with the trolls for a few weeks at least. She can find me there." I just nodded, barely hearing her as I mentally yelled at my feet to move but they still would not budge.

"And, princess," Maleficent added almost as an afterthought, "it was your act of pure love and the act of true love from another that saved you that day." At this I stumbled once again, able to move my legs and I bolted through the doors, desperate to find Elsa. I had heard Maleficent's words but they didn't register through the panicked need that drove me after my sister.

}-,-'— (Elsa) –'-,-{

I fled to my room and locked the door behind me before rushing to my bathroom and locking that door as well. I was so shocked and embarrassed beyond anything I had ever been before. I had lost control, something I had trained my whole life so that it would never happen and I had lost it in the blink of an eye. I really couldn't even figure out why I had lost control of myself so completely.

_That's not really true…_ I knew why, though I'd have to force myself to admit it. I just didn't want to accept it as truth. I had been doing my very best to convince myself that I hadn't truly killed my sister; that, though she had turned to ice, she was still alive. Maleficent's words, however, had forced me to realize that I had done it and the rush of sorrow and pain at just the memory of it had drove me into a panic. Even then my body shook and trembled though the panic was subsiding in my thoughts. I knew Anna was still alive and well, that somehow she had returned to live; my body just hadn't caught up with my mind yet.

Then my thoughts drifted to the scene I had just made and I flinched at the memory. I had completely lost it. My powers had been out of control and my composure gone as I screamed at the Queen of the Fairies, yet Maleficent seemed in complete control. She even brushed my powers aside as if they were nothing. And Anna.. _oh, Anna._

I broke into fresh tears as I remembered the look on Anna's face when I lost control. I had scared her, probably scared her away at last as I had been secretly hoping I would for years. If she was scared of me, if she stayed away from me she would be safe. Yet I couldn't stop crying as the look of fear on her face filled my thoughts until a loud banging came from my bedroom door.

"Elsa!" Anna called from the hallway. "Don't do this! You promised me—no locked doors, remember!?" I flinched at her words but didn't move.

"Elsa…" Anna said in a quieter voice after several long moments, but still loud enough for me to hear with two doors and an empty room between us. "Open this door right now. Don't you dare go back on your word; don't break the trust we have just started to rebuild." I broke into tears once again at her words but rushed to unlock first the bathroom door then my bedroom door. The trust she showed in me was far too valuable to risk and I acted almost on instinct to preserve it. Once the bedroom door was unlocked, I cracked it open and peaked out, my eyes still running with tears. Anna stood there still, shimmering with the morning light at her back and for the moment I was pulled out of my sorrow by the pure beauty of the sister standing before me.

"Elsa, will you let me in?" Anna asked, this time in a whisper, and I nodded, opening my door and stepping back.

Anna quickly moved in and closed the door behind her, then so quickly I almost didn't see, she slapped me. Not loud or hard, but definitely not in a playful manner. I stared at her in shock as my cheek stung slightly, then I gasped as she hugged me so tight that all the air left my lungs.

"That's for locking you door when you knew I would follow." She pulled away and cupped my cheeks, standing up on the tips of her toes to reach my forehead. She placed a tender kiss to my brow. "And that is to remind you that I will always follow. Always, Elsa."

I finally smiled though tears still fell from my eyes and I hugged her close to me. "I'm sorry, Anna." I mumbled into her shoulder and she giggled.

"Oh, I am not the one you need to apologize to," Anna replied then after a slight pause added, "Maleficent told me to tell you that she took no offence from your words or actions this morning, and should you wish to speak with her again she will be staying with the trolls for a few weeks."

I froze at her words. _Maleficent hadn't taken offence?_ I found that very hard to believe after how I had acted like a child. But after a moment I decided not to bring that up with Anna. She was just the bearer of the news, anyway.

I pulled away after a moment and wiped my eyes on the sleeves of my dress to look at my sister who was now brandishing a very serious expression on her face.

"Elsa, we do need to talk about this more but there are other issues we need to attend to first." I blinked in surprise at my sister. I had completely expected her to sit me down and demand to know everything and to yell at anyone who approached that they were having sister bonding time and not to be disturbed. "Don't get me wrong," she continued, oblivious to my thoughts, "I really want to know and understand right this instant, however I know you will let me in your room tonight and I will have all night to weed every answer out of you. But right now there is something we need to do. Our cousin Rapunzel is still in our home and we have been completely ignoring her. We need to find her and apologize, then I think it would be proper to offer to spend the day with her. Perhaps a riding trip?" She ended with a question and I just nodded, still a little shocked by the responsible girl in front of me that seemed to have replaced my sister.

**Author's Note:** I hope you liked it peeps leave a review with your thoughts and those who are unable to review because you have already before I restarted this story feel free to shoot me a PM I usually reply within a few minutes and I love to hear from you all. Don't miss my other Elsanna stories Frozen Blood and The Winter's Queen (much more popular then I would have thought so yay)


	3. Chapter 3: A Morning Ride

**Author's Note: **Hey guys sorry about missing a story update last week. I got work, college and 5 stories to write (yes only three published the other 2 are storing chapters, as I work on them when I get writers block for the others.) and things just didn't open up enough for me to finish a chapter last week. And that is just something that is gonna happen while I am in school. I hope you can all understand.

**Author's request:** I am currently working on two stories that are not being published yet. I wish to story up some chapters on them. However I am interested in having a few people read and comment on them. I would like opinion on the plot, characters and well anything else really. If you are at all interested send me a PM on fanfiction or archiveofourown (my username is Salathi on both sites)

**My Awesome beta reader:** Heroism as he is known on fanfiction has put forth his almighty skill to make sure that this piece of work is free of grammatical errors. He has also had many helpful pieces of advice to improve my writing in general.

**Cover Art**: The cover art is a piece made by the extremely talented Boringmu on DeviantArt. And he has plenty of other wonderful pieces (including an absolutely adorable May and Torchic Pokémon piece).

**Warnings: **Incest Elsanna (don't like, don't read; simple), smut, and some depressing pasts and current events (BUT A LOT OF FLUFF TO CUSHION IT).

**Disclaimers: **A lot of Disney characters and references to Disney films are included in this story (_Frozen_, _Tangled_, _Brave_, _Maleficen_t, _Snow White and the Huntsman_, _Beauty and the Beast_, _Rise of the Guardians_, _The Little Mermaid_, _Peter Pan_)—and I own none of the characters from these respective works. I do, however, claim some of my own OC characters like Cecilia (Maleficent's older sister), Fredrick (a birch wood treant) and others.

**Thawed Hearts**

Chapter 3: A Morning Ride

}-,-'— (Rapunzel) –'-,-{

_Knock_

_Knock_

_Knock_

I jerked awake and gripped my husband's warm bare body next to me as he, too, stirred awake but in less startled fashion. I looked around blurry-eyed, unsure of what exactly had woken me until a warm hand cupped my cheek and I turned my head to meet a familiar sight. We kissed and I melted into Eugene's mouth, moaning softly as his other hand at my rear pulled me on top of him. We were interrupted by three knocks on the door and I realized that had been what woke us in the first place.

"Who is it?" Eugene asked after pulling an inch away from my face.

"It is Kai, Your Highnesses. Queen Elsa and Princess Anna wish to extend an invitation to join them for a morning ride through the royal forest."

I licked my husband's neck longingly to show him what I really wanted to do this morning then sighed and lifted my head back up to reply. "Tell them we'll be ready in an hour."

"Yes, Your highness."

"And Kai!" Eugene added before the servant could move away from the door.

"Yes, Your Highness?"

"Please send up some breakfast as soon as possible." Eugene pulled my head back down and took me in a searing kiss.

"Of course, it should be up to you in ten minutes."

After a good minute or two of dancing with his tongue I groaned and pulled away. "Time to get up." I whispered and sat up, spreading my thighs over his hips and resting both hands on his chest to put my breasts on full display. I smiled at the look of appreciation he gave them before taking hold of each one, rubbing my perky nipples with his thumbs.

"You're more beautiful every single day, I swear it." His whispers caused me to blush a deep red in slight embarrassment, but joy won out.

"And you are slowly getting better at compliments, I swear it." I teased, but I could see in his eyes he knew how much his words meant to me.

Somehow we managed to be dressed and ready before a young maid of no more than thirteen came in with breakfast. She had sleek black hair cut to jaw-length that contrasted her pale white face. And she had eyes so bright green they appeared to be emeralds inside her head.

"Good morning your highnesses." The maid spoke politely but shyly. After the brief glimpse of her eyes I got when she first entered, the young girl kept her eyes trained on the floor.

"Good morning…" I let the end of my sentience trail away in waiting for her name, but she only nodded and moved quickly to the table in the corner of our bedroom and began unloading her tray of morning stuffs on the table.

Eugene smiled softly at the young girl as he moved to stand next to her, intending to help her unload the tray. I didn't catch what was said between them but after a moment she laughed and looked up at him, the shyness I had seen before almost gone.

"Thank you Alexandra for bringing us our breakfast." Eugene said with a slight bow. This caused the girl, Alexandra, to blush heavily and curtsy clumsily.

"Eugene, you're flirting again," I warned and he immediately straightened but winked at Alexandra. "I am deathly afraid of her skill with a frying pan so I am afraid we will have to continue our conversation another time."

Alexandra's eyes widened at the exchange and I could tell she was unnerved at having a royal flirt with her in front of his own wife. She curtsied again and hurried from the room.

Just before she left I called after her. "Alexandra." She froze and I could tell she was afraid she was about to get yelled at. "Thank you very much for your service this morning. I hope you have a good day." She turned to look at me and smiled timidly.

She replied with a soft "Thank you, your highness," and hurried from the room.

}-,-'— (Elsa) –'-,-{

I was doing my very best to not stare at my sister's backside, or her bouncing breasts, or her flowing hair in its twin braids as she galloped around the courtyard. But I as utterly failing at it. Her black Clydesdale with white feathering, mane &amp; tail was named Asle and she rode him with amazing skill. She was so beautiful, wild and free that I couldn't help but drink her in with my eyes. She was the complete opposite of how I thought of myself. I wished every day to be more like her.

I quickly looked down as Anna turned back around and returned to my side, still upon her horse.

"Come on Elsa, where's your horse? I wanna ride with you!" Anna said excitedly, smiling down at me before looking up and around as if expecting to see my horse standing only a few feet away.

"Anna…" I said nervously, fidgeting slightly and looking at the floor.

"Yes sister?" She was obviously still excited as she drew closer to me on her horse.

"I don't know how to ride…" I mumbled quietly.

"What was that Elsa?" Anna asked, dismounting, a look of worry finding its way onto her face as she walked up to me.

"I don't know how to ride." I repeated, a little louder this time and Anna stared at me as if I had just turned into a troll.

"What…?" Anna whispered, dumbstruck.

"Isolated for 13 years—never left the castle, remember? I know you got to ride horses through the courtyard and gardens, but I was never so lucky." I said, blushing heavily and wringing my hands shyly.

"Oh well I'll teach you!" She said with gusto and grabbed my hand, pulling me toward the stables.

"Anna, _no no no no." _I squeaked in protest as she pulled me along, leaving a trail of falling snow in my wake. I pulled uselessly, trying to get free, but my sister was quite strong; surprisingly so.

"Oh come on Elsa, it's not that bad." I searched desperately for a reason why I couldn't do this, and looking across the courtyard I found it. Rapunzel and Eugene were walking toward us.

"Anna we don't have time for me to learn right now. Rapunzel and Eugene are in our company." Anna turned to look and put on one of her rather cute pouts.

"Fine!" she said as she continued to sulk for a few seconds, then as if a lightbulb went on in her head she smiled again. "Then I guess you get to ride with me. Come on!" she said again as she dragged me back to her horse.

My heart thudded in my chest as I looked up at the animal, but I felt a reassuring squeeze on my hand. I relaxed somewhat. I trusted Anna, and Anna trusted this animal, so I should trust it as well.

"Okay, so how do I do this?" I asked and was proud of myself for not stuttering. I turned to look at Anna only to see an evil grin on her face and suddenly I was lifted from the ground and up onto the horse.

"Anna!" I yelled in fright.

"Swing your leg over and sit up in the saddle." Anna said, ignoring my protests. I did as she said and sat up. "There you go, not so bad right?" And then before I could answer she jumped up and grabbed the saddle, lifting herself up behind me.

"Move forward, Elsa. I need more room." She giggled in my ear and I did as she said, blushing as slender arms wrapped around my waist to take the reins. I hadn't noticed Rapunzel and Eugene mount their horses in my distraction.

"Morning your Majesty, your Highness." Rapunzel said, bowing her head respectfully.

"Oh please, dear cousin; no need for formalities. Just call me Elsa."

"And Anna," piped the redhead from behind me.

Rapunzel smiled, saying "Very well. Elsa, Anna: thank you for the invitation to join you on this morning."

"I am only sorry it wasn't sooner. It is a poor excuse but I have been very busy dealing with.. the incident that took place at my coronation." I replied and Anna covered my wringing hands with one of her own, stroking my knuckles with her thumb. My shoulders and arms, which I hadn't even realized were tense, relaxed at the touch.

"Don't worry about it Elsa, Rapunzel has definitely kept us busy. I must say I am looking forward to this ride. Should be a nice break," said Flynn. Rapunzel blushed at this and shoved him.

"You enjoy every minute of it and you know it!" she snapped at him, earning a shrug.

"Of course I do, but normally I'm so drained after a day locked away with you I can't even stand at attention." A sly grin was plastered to his face and Rapunzel blushed even more, if that was possible, and kicked her mount into a gallop towards the bridge to Arendelle.

"What was that about?" Anna asked curiously. Eugene smiled.

"Oh nothing," he said and galloped after his wife, leaving Anna and myself and four guards to catch up.

}-,-'— (Anna) –'-,-{

An hour or so after we left the city for our morning ride I was completely out of it. I could hardly focus and I was really glad my horse could follow the group because I was in no way leading her anymore.

I was so warm I swear my sister could feel the heat radiating from me. I hadn't thought about the effect having my beautiful sister in my arms while we rode would have on me. But I had never been more aroused in my life, and the embarrassment that the object of my arousal was my _sister_ made everything worse. I was sure my face must've been beet red, though no one said anything about it. Maybe I wasn't as red as I thought.

Elsa seemed to notice my feverish state when one of her chilly breezes ghosted over my hands and face. Her wind always felt different then natural stuff. At least to me. It felt as if it was her own cool skin brushing against mine. While it spiked my arousal to new levels, my body did start to cool down.

"Thank you," I whispered as I gently squeezed my arms around her waist in a hug. She responded by gently taking one of my hands off the reins and lacing our fingers.

"So Anna?" Rapunzel asked from a few feet away. In the past hour of riding we had all broken down the walls of formal conversation and awkwardness and it felt as if we had all been friends for years.

"Yes Punzie?" I asked timidly, she had this scary smirk on her face that made me sweat.

"I haven't seen this man Kristoff at all in the past few days, and after your amazing journey together, and how he risked his life to save you more than once I would think you two would be joined at the hip; perhaps even engaged already. Where is he?" she asked, her smirk still firmly in place. I blushed.

I wasn't embarrassed enough to overlook the reaction that Elsa had at Rapunzel's words. Her entire body went rigid in my arms and ice spread over the hand not holding mine as the temperature dropped around us suddenly. The breath of Rapunzel, Eugene and the horses was visible as they breathed out. Only later would I realize that my breath had not misted in front of me, just as Elsa's never did.

I had no idea why Elsa was reacting this way and I was about to tell her as much when she bowed her head and started trembling. It warmed up soon enough, though the ice stayed on her hand and her head stayed down.

"Forgive me. I don't know what came over me." she said in a clear voice just loud enough for everyone to hear.

I gave her a gentle squeeze before looking at Rapunzel and answering her question.

"He's on a trip up in the mountains right now, and will be gone for maybe a week or two more."

"Oh? That's a long time to be separated from someone you love." Rapunzel said seriously.

"Two or three weeks is nothing compared to thirteen years.I'll be fine." I reassured her with a smile.

"Have you two kissed yet!?" She pounced and I felt Elsa flinch in my arms. For some reason I felt myself getting angry with Rapunzel.

"We aren't like that!" I snapped, irritation getting into my words. "I mean, sure we kissed once." Elsa flinched again, only slightly and this one was probably unnoticed by Rapunzel and Eugene, but with her in my arms I felt it clearly. "Once I thought we were like that, but it was the most awkward thing I've ever done. It was honestly like kissing a brother." At this Elsa stilled completely as if she had turned into a statue.

"Ouch. I hope you didn't tell him that." Eugene said, chuckling softly.

"Of course I did," I said indignantly. "I had to be honest with him when I told said I didn't think it would work out between us."

"_Ouch…_" Eugene said again in a much more serious voice.

I stuck my tongue out at him as my only response and kicked the horse into a trot, leaving Rapunzel and Eugene a few yards behind on the trail.

"Elsa, are you ok?" I whispered, she was still completely rigid.

"I am fine, Anna." Elsa whispered with a stifled tone as unmoving as the ice she controlled.

"Elsa, don't give me that. No more locked doors, remember?"

"Fine…" She replied almost inaudibly. "I _will_ be fine. Is that better?"

"Well it's an improvement but still not what I'm looking for." But before I could say more, she spoke up in a crackly voice just above a whisper.

"At the very least, wait until we can talk in private, Anna. I can't promise to tell you what is wrong even then, but please at least wait."

I frowned, worry filling my chest. But I kept a firm hand on it. Elsa had been secluded from anyone, even the servants for most of her life. I clearly had to take things slow to get her to open up, so instead of insisting on getting an answer I just leaned into her stiff back and rested my chin on her shoulder. I kissed the side of her head.

"I love you, my dear sister. I can wait for you." I whispered softly, smiling a little as she shuddered in my arms.

"T-thank you." She stuttered quietly. Then after a long pause she spoke up in her normal voice. "How long until we are back in Arendelle?"

"Oh not long, Arendelle is just down the other side of that hill." I said, waving my hand at the hill in the path in front of us.

She hummed softly and did her best to relax back into me, but I could tell she was far from relaxed.

Once back at the castle Elsa rushed in, leaving Rapunzel and Eugene behind. She would have left me behind as well if I hadn't been expecting it. I caught up with her just after she entered the front doors.

"Elsa, wait!" I pleaded; I hated the view of her running away from me again. She stopped her brisk walk and slowly turned around to face me.

"I have a lot of things I still need to get done today, Anna. I have trade proposals to look over and a meeting with the head craftsman of Arendelle, as well as a council meeting after dinner." Elsa said in her polite queenly voice to try and explain her hasty retreat.

"Elsa, we _will _talk tonight. Don't think you've gotten out of having our conversation about this morning." I threatened teasingly as I moved up to her and put my arms around her waist, hugging her tight. "And please don't run from me, not again. If you need space or time to deal with something then just tell me. I will give you the space and the time, but I will always be right here waiting for you to share."

Elsa started shaking in my arms as I spoke and I held her even tighter, determined to prove to her that I was here to stay, that she wasn't alone anymore.

"Thank you." She whispered and pulled away. I looked in awe as the tear stains on her cheeks froze into ice and fell away like snow.

"It's just that I have been hiding for so long, concealing for so long; but now, at least around you my walls have crumbled and everything comes flooding out when I want it to or not." She joked, laughing slightly, but I could tell she meant every word.

I smiled and leaned in to peck her cheek happily before pulling away, doing my best to hide how much I wished it had been her lips. "Now go and be Queenly. You've got royal stuff to do, while I get to play." I teased lightly, doing my best to keep the mood pleasant and encouraging. What happened next stunned me to silence.

She leaned forward, cupping my face in her hands and kissed first my nose, then both cheeks and then my forehead. Once finished with her kisses she rested her forehead against mine and closed her eyes for the briefest of moments before pulling away and walking off. The sway of her hips as her icy heels clacked couldn't be unseen.

}-,-'— (Elsa) –'-,-{

"Stupid, stupid, _stupid_ thing to do." I muttered as I walked away. I had nearly lost control in that sign of affection; I had been so close to closing the distance and pressing my lips to her own just as I had pressed them all over her face. It took more willpower than I had ever known myself to possess to pull my face away.

I had known two things ever since that horrible night when I struck Anna in the head amidst my efforts to save her. First, I found out how dangerous I truly was. I had control now, but that didn't make me any less dangerous—indeed, it made me even more so. Before said control, I caused a storm to rage over the land without meaning to; a storm that possessed nothing more than snowfall, strong winds and very low temperatures. I now knew that I could cause a hailstorm of deadly ice spears to cover an entire city; I could freeze every drop of water in a person's body, crystalizing them instantly; and I could create monsters of snow and ice that thought and fought on their own.

Indeed, unknown to anyone else, I had already created several to protect Arendelle. They only slept until I chose to awake them. Four large dragons of ice lay curled around each of the four castle wall's guard towers. Twin griffins of ice stood at attention on either side of the castle gates. Marshmallow still guarded my ice palace, inside of which were numerous ice sculptures just waiting for the touch of life that would bring them into action. I had a literal army hidden away. I was so much more dangerous now than before, but only to those whom I needed to be dangerous with.

Second, I had learned just how deep my feelings for Anna truly were. I knew from the moment I held her in my arms, even as young as I was, that there was not a single person in this world who would ever mean even half as much to me as Anna did. And as I grew older, the compulsion to hold her, to embrace her, to kiss her—even make love to her—grew stronger and stronger, just as my desire to know everything about her, to understand her fully and to do everything I could to protect her did.

I had long ago come to terms with my feelings and accepted them for what they were: love; passionate, all-consuming love; a love that drove me every moment to claim her and make her my own and to show the whole world that she belonged to me, and I to her. Incest some would call it, but I knew it was more. It was true love.

Yet it was because I loved her so that I could never show that love to her or anyone else. To show it to others would put her in danger of the hate of this world, while showing it to her was unfair. Anna loved me dearly.. I knew she did. But it was a sisterly love; a pure, self-sacrificing love that held none of this possessive emotion. Nor did her love cause her to crave the things that I craved from her body. If Anna knew how I felt, though, I knew without a doubt that she would do her absolute best to love me the way I wished she did, because she only wished to see me happy.

I would never want that. I refused to take her away from her own happy ending by revealing my true feelings for her.

Yet I had been so completely and irrevocably stupid today. During Rapunzel's questioning, I had completely lost myself to jealousy for a few awful moments, then just moments ago when I said goodbye to Anna I had practically kissed her on the lips, the barest sliver of control holding me back.

I took a deep breath as I reached the door to my personal study and forced the concerns out of my head. I had a kingdom that relied on me to run it, to make it prosperous and keep it safe.

**Author's note:** Yes i now Elsa rode a snow horse in the first chapter but there is a difference between riding a snow horse that responds to her mental commands as opposed to a normal one. Elsa has no experience in controlling or directing a normal horse. (and she mounted the snow horse by forming it under her so no experince properly mounting a horse either.)I look forward to your reviews/comment every day! For those of you who can't leave reviews on fanfiction (because you left them before the restart of Thawed Hearts) please just send it to me in a pm if you get the chance. I love hearing from you guys and gals. Also all my work is up on archiveofourown now. I have the same username there as here. and all the story titles are the same.


	4. Announcement

Hey there peeps, This announcement is the same on each of my stories, so if you have read one you don't need to check the others.

I know it has been FOREVER since any of you have heard from me and there is a couple of reason for that, first is that I got sucked into other fandoms and have been writing stories for them more than these, sorry but I write for fun and go where my imagination takes me. Some of you might be wondering "well where in the hell are these other stories you have been working on." good question, the asnwer is on another account, and that is the purpose of these alerts, which are going on on all of my stories, I am shifting these stories over to my other account which contains my other works, this is for a couple of reasons, first and foremost it will keep these stories in my mind more easily and so may lead to updates to the stories as I tend to jump around between my stories as I fancy, second is to combine my two different fanbases into one and who knows you guys might like some of my other stories.

So to recap, These stories will be reposted under the author Lord Redmoon who IS ME. I hope I don't get any reviews of pm on that account saying I stole these stories or whatever, seeing as I am the same person on both accounts. I hope to caught you guys over there, At first these stories will just be exactly what they are here but posted over on my other account, though I may go back and rehash some parts of these stories before continuing them in the future.

I am currently writing stories for Harry Potter, Naruto, Harry Potter/Warcraft and Frozen stories I don't have a beta for anything but my Harry/Warcraft one at the moment and would love it if there was anyone in betaing any of my stories, just pm me (at Lord Redmoon)or leave a review if you would please :)

I hope to caught you guys over on my new account,

Salathi, now named Lord Redmoon out.


End file.
